1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery charger, more particularly to a battery charger with a charging reminding capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional battery charger 101 for charging a car battery (not shown). The conventional battery charger 101 includes a rechargeable battery (not shown), an operating button 11, a control unit (not shown) and a display unit 12. The operating button 11 is operable so as to output an input signal to the control unit. The control unit detects residual power of the rechargeable battery upon receipt of the input signal, and outputs an output signal corresponding to the residual power of the rechargeable battery to the display unit 12. The display unit 12 includes a plurality of light-emitting elements, and outputs a visual output indicating the residual power of the rechargeable battery. As a result, a user is able to determine a charged state of the rechargeable battery based on the visual output outputted by the display unit 12.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional battery charger 102 that has a configuration similar to that of the conventional battery charger 101. In the conventional battery charger 102, residual power of a rechargeable battery (not shown) can be detected through operation of a button 13 such that the residual power of the rechargeable battery is indicated by an indicator 14.
However, the aforesaid conventional battery chargers 101, 102 cannot effectively ensure that they are maintained in a usable state if a user does not appropriately detect the charged state of the rechargeable batteries therein.